Biotics
by Mineralica
Summary: Alyson Shepard tries to understand who can be trusted. Several complications after suicide mission don't make this task easier. ME3
1. Drifting In The Darkness

This is my attempt to explain why the Horizon was so strange and also such minor things as origin of Reapers and how to stop them. Take note that I'm not a fan of "And then they looked at each other and understood that everything they thought before was wrong and now they will live together happily" (I don't pretend that my way is better - this is just my way), but a big fan of conspiracy theories.

Also if you want to kill me for my English - anytime. Ticket to Russia, big knife and problem solved.

And yes - BioWare owns this world.

**He said**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What do you need?"

Beep!

There isn't real night on Citadel. In lower levels lights are getting dim when the so-called nights happen, but Presidium is too busy to worry about such things. Every time you look out of window you see same polished metal of offices, polished glass, polished asari business...asari - all the shine of this place permanently blinds. After being here for a while, people can't be called "person" anymore - they can't separate black from white, the only thing that can draw their attention is sparkling matters. Usually it's money, but it can be power or prestige as well.

There's a way to avoid becoming blind - dig your head into work, what I was successfully doing for two and a half years. Or I thought I was doing it. Too busy to keep our eyes shut, we haven't noticed how small bubbles - local conflicts, local disappear of colonies, local strange specist organisation turned into massive boiling. Liquid was overheated, and one small crystal which falling started total mess was...

I finally remembered about beeping terminal. Councilor Anderson requested a video feed. Well, if he really wants to know what weary hungry biotic looks like at 3.00 a.m. - he's welcome.

"Commander," - he nodded, not showing any sign we both worked with data about Collectors till two hours ago and he was totally exhausted. In fact, Anderson looked like he was just thrown cold water. Say mild, it wasn't typical for him, -"Council's meeting was appointed on 0330. You should be in it. Anderson's out".

Confusing. Why couldn't Councilor just send me a message - if he was afraid I would be too tired to read it immediately? Maybe it was the truth - for three weeks we were putting pieces of the puzzle in correct places and still failed - there wasn't any connection between disappearing of colonies, appearance of... Normandy SR-2 and eliminating of terrorists groups. First we thought that "clone" eliminates the leading mercenary band in area which leaves nearby colonies absolutely unprotected - while pirates frequently work with slavers, they never let colonies close completely. Really, is any sane person will kill cow which milks? - then "clone" leaves and Collectors arrives, so Cerberus kills two birds with one stone - not, even three - becoming the most powerful organisation in Terminus, receiving test subjects and keep "clone" totally unaware and being able to pass any lie detection. But what to do when Collectors kidnapping colonies with entire fleet at next system (it was an awful, awful scandal), or colony Destiny Ascension arrived two hours later (it's hard to believe but this scandal was even more awful. I even hoped Council and Alliance will really make something to protect colonies after that... naive boy), or two mercs' bases demolished at the same time on distance which takes several hours to cross even for Normandy-class ship? I even asked once what is it all about and what should we do about this - Anderson looked at me sadly and answered: "We should understand Shepard's role in all of this. I know it will be the key".

I wish I would be so sure.

Shepard, or "so-called Shepard", or "clone", or "project Minerva" - what I won't give to know for sure who - or what - she is. There were tons of versions, and no one had something in common with person saved galaxy two and a half years ago.

Version first - she told us the truth, all truth. She died in vacuum, holding her last air with biotic barrier, and when became incapable of holding it any longer, died in ninety seconds. The body was free-falling on Alchera, turning into meteor in atmosphere and then crashing onto glacier.

It was I who modeled such plot mathematically, considering possible start velocities of body, ability to hold biotic barrier in such situations, density of atmosphere, gravity force and Young's module for ice in such conditions. Results were expected - chances on resurrecting body after such falling is equal to chances shattered OSD will be put together in a way information may be read. So assuming there weren't any phoenix through Shepard's ancestors, this version is dismissed.

I checked everything in my apartment before leaving - there weren't many to check. Being bachelor, chief tech expert for Biotic Implant subdivision and person empowered to act for human Councilor helps keep rooms clean - most of time I arrive at apartments at 1.00 a.m. and leave at 5.00 a.m., so rooms usually are very clean - except data pads. Some more projects simultaneously and I'll be able to make all furniture from data pads. They say "keep everything on data pads instead on downloading through Extranet - it's safer". O.k., I'll say, but Alliance confidential protocols were developed by Steven O'Bryan (that guy is just genius. Naive curly blonde who obviously lacks daisy in his mouth, but grasps the way tech should be done even faster than quarians. Many quarians), Mona Arnold (my tech teacher. Resembles average algebra lecturer and very loyal to Alliance. Enjoys fishing and phishing) and Magnus Ulrichsson (he gets very, very upset when someone refers to him as "captain Shepard". People are strange - not understanding that part "Ingrid Magnusdottir" in commander Shepard's name refers to Iceland background and her father (seriously, if her father's name Magnus, will you expect only her mother is from Iceland?) may not have surname at all - only patronymic. On the other hand, I show only token annoyance when am called "Kaiden" - or my neurons would end up long before today), so if anything ever coded by Alliance was reliable, secure protocol was the first candidate to this. Then I locked door - very carefully, mounted salarian lock instead of human one - to give more fun to Cerberus' agent who will be desperate enough to try to hack into, - and went to Rapid Transport station.

My biotics started to hum instantly - agreeing more than year ago on complicated operation to change L2 implant on brand new L5, decision which was mostly forced by Biotic Wing team - survived part, of course, Jamila bint Zayd, Hadija bint Khaldun and Carla Neno, - and failed. L5 proved to be the most capable, most stable and simultaneously its affect on psychical state could only be compared with infamous L2. Ironically, "L2 supporting" was marked on sleeves of implant techs and gold boxes with green ribbon while L5 - with sea green one. I proved to be born with silver spoon in mouth once more and side effects were restricted to beloved migraines.

Rapid transport finally arrived and provided so comfortable darkness. So, version two - Shepard was caught soon after explosion and kept somewhere injected by drugs until agreed to work with Cerberus or while they created efficient enough controlling ship. And this meant that while there was a chance to save Shepard we did nothing. Oh, how mad I was - mad on Alliance brass resigned me soon after the catastrophe, mad on myself not tossing everything into airlock and going to Alchera to look for remains of person I loved. Mad on myself again for that only thought which kept me alive after Shepard's death was carrying the colours she rose - fighting the Reapers, protecting the galaxy. I saw others did what they could, but I couldn't do anything in spite of all my power and wishes were directed to this. First I was silenced as "suffering from post-traumatic shock", later reported as "person whose tendency to worship Shepard made unable acceptance of right decisions" (and Councilor and Brass still sent me in hell - I got my LtC then), and then ladies from Biotic Wing warned me Brass gathering materials for forced treatment as unstable L2 and saved my head with implanting more stable L5 - it was a fork, one side of which forced Alliance to testify that fancy new implants not at all so brilliant as it was believed while another made them to claim my stability and sanity. Several months Jamila personally checked and tweaked my implant, justifying this with "Alyson would wish it", and when my words started to mean something again, colonies started to disappear. Our group caught gang of slavers on one of colonies and extracted data clearly belonged to Cerberus - and then we first heard about "Project Minerva". Project dedicated to creating new Shepard, without any difference from dead one - it was all what we could decrypt from information so far, and this operation will be enough to make me an staff commander - and make my dead heart stolen by terroristic organisation for unclear reasons.

I exited rapid transport right before elevator to Citadel Tower, passed numerous ID, voice, retina and DNA scanners, let alone yawning turians, to finally summon cabin. Of course thought that Cerberus created "clone" identical to Shepard, third possible version was killing my heart, but it was the most sensible idea so far - two years was required to process all necessary procedures and make sure no one would notice slight differences between Shepard and "clone" - but they put too many hope in it, her strange behavior on Horizon wouldn't be noticed only by semi-blind semi-deaf person. So even if I feel very sorry to clone probably not understanding she's only a puppet, how many I was ready to tell her to inspire her helping colonists, I will never let her make evil things using that name. Name of woman I gladly die to save.

I entered Tower and proceed to Council Seat. Don't fool yourself, Kaidan. It's also fourth version. Poisoning thoughts that Shepard never was forced to work with Cerberus - she was their agent from the beginning. Watching results of brutal experiments she only cared to cover this organisation. Persuading Toombs to let the court punish scientist and discover truth about terrorists which made it just to let agents calm situation down - and somehow this story started to spinning again just recently. Telling me... well, I don't know why in this case she did that. Maybe she needed in a toy. And then Shepard's gone to return clearly working with terrorists and representing everything like Cerberus does everything while Alliance does nothing. Well, I can understand the reason for this.

And in this case, I'll kill her.

"Commander, you're just in time," - started Anderson, his hands gathered in a lock behind his back.

"We've just accepted some data about..." - turian Councilor played with his mandibles, - "SpeCTRe Shepard".

"However, she still hard to work with, even to contact with. We think only human, especially worked with her human, won't face desperate resistance during negotiations".

"Commander Alenko, we suggested you as a second human SpeCTRe, which primary task would be clarification of situation existing around Alyson Shepard.

**She said**

Pain. World slowly came back to me. Pain. Bright light, blurry med equipment, far noises. Pain. Metal clicking on another metal, sound of fastening gold case, smell of ethanol. Pain. Scent of perfume of tall gray haired woman next to me, senior officer of med service and most sensible person on ship, former Alliance, kind doctor Chakwas.

Pain weakened, now not waving entire body, but rested only in right hand. Yesterday morning I decided to attach that monstrous construction consist of parts of destructed YMIRs, cybernetic neural weave and complicated tissue regeneration system - apparatus looked monstrous, resembling Saren's implants, but a way bigger size. Main feature of this temporary artificial limb was rapid growth and specialisation of cells in terms of acting neural wave - or it was what Miranda told me. She also told acting neural system while tissue around it is still not permanent and new neuromuscular contacts are appearing constantly hurts. I have no idea that it hurts so hard.

I lost my consciousness three times so far, and Miranda, still feeling guilty for my burnt hand, suggested using morphine. I think Council would find this all very ironic - commander Shepard, badass biotic bitch, first human SpeCTRe lays in med bay, crying and begging for something that could lessen pain. Luckily, we already knew what can perform this.

Horizon was a hell - rush against time to not let Collectors stole person I love, Harbinger with his plasma attacks, desperate defending main computer, Praetorian with his laser and melee attacks, shock and pain while watching Collectors' ship leaving with man I willingly gave my life to save, nausea and vertigo from over limited usage of biotics, overwhelming feel of safety and tears of happiness when I found out Kaidan is safe and then... I can't remember the end of our meeting at all - hearing "I think I loved you" "you betrayed us all" was too much for me. Jack later told me I started to accuse him in being blind and following Alliance and Council who close their eyes on missing colonists, shouted that I'll do everything to save humans lives - even working with Cerberus, and accented that I work with Cerberus, not for them. Maybe. Anyway I'm going to sign under every word.

Oh, here I go again. The point of that short and furious story is that it was a challenge for me to even reach shuttle after this - anger filled my world, making it spin around and flash in the shades of red. I wanted to talk to Illusive man so much and I got it - and fell unconscious right after conversation ended. Miranda even wasn't able to plug biotic checking and adjusting device into headjack because of current. Then medics started to inject drugs to lover core temperature and hence core voltage - it didn't any good, except one combination - BH-5 encephalin and morphine. Finally testing my confused brain, Miranda find out thing that made her hair rose and caused immediate wish to kill me, Alenko and Anderson - normally biotics have one set of nodules, chambers, channels and wiring at their brain. I was exposed in eezo twice, that nearly destroyed my brain and biotic system inside at all, but somehow ("somehow", yes - my dad contacted people led Teltin facility - I hope you didn't knew they made brutal experiments on biotics, daddy? - and they made two not fully functioning systems in my brain) it ended well - I still was one of the weakest human biotics ever - three times weaker than Alenko or Lawson and nearly four times weaker than Jack. Miranda made two fully functional systems instead of two not fully developed, which positively worked at my biotics - twice weaker than Jack now. And after that little heartwarming missions I haven't got two systems anymore - I had 1.5 - several chambers were united. If I wasn't too drained for biotic power, I'd die immediately - but luckily Mordin and Miranda made it stable but warned my old tricks may have unexpected effect now.

And they were very right! At the first fight instead of throwing enemy I turned into glowing beam of light, stroke him and turned into myself again. Poor XO nearly got heart attack on this. Then I did it again and again, hitting enemies ang shotgunning them into head. It was very useful - until Shadow Broker.

I still can't understand if I brave or just stupid, and charging into giant Yahg obviously proved last (but I was defending Liara! I'm not stupid, I'm... protective stupid) - on the last hit, my burnt during trip through O4 relay and back arm shattered on pieces. Miranda, still feeling she owes me her life after Collectors' base (not at all correct - it was Legion who carried her, I was holding biotic barrier) just suggested me to stay calm into med bay for a week and wait until tissue synthesis and slow tissue attachment will do the job, but I refused - I should be fully functional ASAP, Reapers won't wait. I wasn't so determined now, it was long time since I cried from pain - but torturous artificial arm will finish rebuilding my own arm in 12 hours - it was the last injection of morphine before operation which will result in my neural system completely connected with nerves of arm and artificial limи will be detached.

Pain lessen to bearable, I smiled to old friend and close my eyes.

* * *

I looked in a bathroom mirror - how beautiful I was. All males should fall to feet of woman whose right eyebrow and part of right cheek still weren't rebuilt from burning and exposing in acid during so-called suicide mission, so they were covered with scraps of skin, immersed in medi-gel and glowed red from cybernetics. Eyes looked haunted, and deep shadows under them definitely were the most stunning feature of my face. Hair covered with sweat from pain, and it looked like someone washed the floor with my head. Body not long ago new, white and scarless now was covered with fresh bruises and wounds, patched with medi- and even omni-gel sometimes. Should I mention bitten nails to add to view of wonderful swan?

Shower was pleasant, and my minds returned to data from Collectors' base and Shadow Broker again. Several locations all over the galaxy that evidenced race existed so long ago that I positively can't even evaluate, and names of that places made me nervous.

Eden Prime. According to information, this place was the most densely populated - and human scientists definitely still haven't found any evidence of existence of ancient and technologically developed race. I suppose massive digging is required - on our biggest colony which after discovering of beacon was armed to teeth. Leading any activities there without permission could be tricky - and after all massive support Anderson gave me when I was only person who worried about disappearance of human colonies I haven't got any intention to reinstate in Alliance military. All they can do is setting regs restricting my activity - I do remember Citadel lockdown, I'm not that stupid to be caught at same hook again. Funding by most powerful galactic informational network and Miranda's own resources is far more than I need to not worry about money - but I still worry about necessity of archaeological investigation there. The only contact left which is almost independent from Alliance is my father - of course, mother overranked him and has more points to push, but she is too honest to lead such grey deals without informing Anderson and Hackett.

Citadel was easier - at least digging is not supposed. With Kasumi's and Thane's special talents I can get scans of all vents and restricted areas, but my biggest hopes was connected with Shorban and his project researching keepers. What did he found? If we hadn't picked up Liara's distress signal right after returning through Omega-4 relay I would set a course to Citadel immediately. Looking back, I understand that going to Illium first was right decision - while I helped Liara, Normandy was fully repaired and all injured during Suicide Mission were totally cured for now, including some people left ship to cope with psychological prauma, so we can fight, or run away from, everything that galaxy can throw into us - unexpected ideas of Council included.

The next location caused most discussion among crew - and Tali even needed in a sedative. Rannoch - homeworld of creators. In all senses - once it was a home for quarians called by geth as "Creators" and homeworld of race created Reapers which was called "Creators" by my witty pilot: "Haven't you noticed, Al, that race which reap galaxy is called Reapers while race which collect specimen for them is called Collectors? So guys which built this amusement park should be called Creators!". Moreover, Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib volunteered to be negotiator with geth, and Legion suggested me to bring Admiral at homeworld of his people to show geth don't use it and letting quarians took it back peacefully was accepted by geth as a step to build their future without interferention of organics. So when Qwib Qwib and his people will be ready, Normandy will be the first for centuries ship of organics which will pass Perseus' Veil and will survive to tell about this. I hope it will let quarians leave their civilians on planet and use Flotilla to fight against Reapers.

"Commander? Krios is asking permission to set a comm link" - Joker's voice cracked, interrupting my leisure thoughts. Why the hell Krios won't just come to my cabin which is always opened to everyone? Does he feel so bad that simply can't perform this? Nervously I pulled my normal arm to towels. Wait - Jeff always addressed to assassin as "Thane", so why now it's changed?

"Tell Kolyat I'll be ready in a minute," - I responded, grabbing a towel. Using only one hand while dressing is confusing - especially when your artificial hand definitely don't fit sleeve of new uniform. So I ran through re-planned room to my casual outfits locker and stared inside. Sending all Cerberus uniform from anyone who wished to get rid of it to poor district of Omega was Garrus' idea and it succeed, but sending Miranda and Joker to buy new uniform and some casual clothes was mine and it epic failed - I definitely couldn't understand the purpose of the most things they bought. After moment of hesitation I chose something that looked like wool sheep binding around the waist - one of clothes that hadn't got sleeves at all. Then i went to terminal - yes, now I have a normal functioning one. In fact, entire room has changed - annoying glowing fish tank was removed (I keen to see person which decided to include fish tank in a room of person grown up on space vessels and dedicated life to military. This fish tank and secretary really made my first day on Normandy), as well as couch, low table and glass wall. Now room was separated on very small living area with hint of light in it and two lockers - for armour and casual clothes (locker for casual clothes. Oh mother) and working area with big table, chair, terminal, display on one wall and information boards, one for crew and one for galactic news and tasks, on side walls. Table now was swamped with data pads with information I haven't sorted and even uploaded on terminal yet, with lonely photo frame on it. I checked myself and opened terminal, and several seconds later worried drell appeared. He blinked with side eyelid twice, adjusting to my dimly lit apartment, and seemed to be even more indecisive than Thane when asked me for help.

"Mr. Krios?" - I started, feeling worry about his intentions. Did Thane told only him that feels worse and now boy will ask me if I could let them to spend last days together?

"SpeCTRe Shepard. I know C-Sec won't approve this, but I should tell you - after all you've done..." - Kolyat obviously swallowed hard and was forcing himself to continue. C-Sec won't approve exactly what? Is Garrus involved? Last thing I want to do right now is dealing with turian and his father. Kolyat finally continued: "Have you known Shorban?"

Past tense - oh no. "Yes, I do know him. He promised me he will scan Keepers in lawful way. Is salarian o.k.?"

Facing drell's dark eyes is always uneasy - and now that eyes tried not to miss a thing: "I'm afraid not. Someone infiltrated in his apartments, killed owner and, possibly, took some data. Are you sure your connection was all legal?"

I gave kid one of my best looks - Kaidan called it "staring in sniper rifle".

"I know it sounds offensive, but I didn't call you if C-Sec wouldn't already suspect you into working with Shadow Broker, getting intel from Shorban and his scanning device and killing him threatened by risk of exposure".

I froze. Now I was cut short from obviously important data and was going to be blamed in assassination I haven't committed. Guess whose idea it was?

"Thanks for heads-up, Krios. I appreciate that - and if it has any importance to you, I haven't done this"

"I know. Just... be careful. And watch my father, if it's possible. Krios' out" - I'm not sure if drell can smile, but keeping in mind biology I could guess it was a shy smile.

I can't say I haven't expected something like that. Attempts to darken my reputation was predictable, and I seriously didn't care about any rumours Cerberus can "slip".


	2. New Horizon

**He said.**

I froze, unable to whisper a word. For all of these years continuation of Shepard's duty, honouring her memory was my dream, the shining task I tried to fulfill - and same politicians closed their eyes on her. What's changed now?

Sudden realization twisted corner of my lips - I understood why Anderson was so nervous - because recent slip of sensitive data referred to unnamed project of Alliance reached clone. Now one way or another this woman blackmailed him, and Anderson traded Council's help - and definitely wasn't pleased with bargain, considering his haunted look. But what was my purpose in all of this? Either clone found information proving Reapers' existence - no, doesn't match - in this case all the Councilors except Anderson would feel uncomfortable, - or "Minerva" tried to make Councilor dance while she plays music. And only way Council needed in me is stopping that woman.

In this case, now fabulous event which tomorrow... err, later this day will be in all news reports is going to happen - candidate for second human SpeCTRe refuses straight before Council. Maybe I don't believe to that woman's speeches, maybe I think she doesn't deserve to use the name of person I still love, maybe she's totally controlled by Cerberus, but I was on Horizon, I saw it was she who saved colony while attack obviously was planned either by Cerberus or by Alliance, but most likely by both. I saw readings that it was she who travelled across galaxy protecting colonies while all you, politicians, could do is pin me down on Citadel while "occasion on Horizon is investigated". If somebody in a galaxy can stop Reapers, it's she - person who we know as the clone.

Another thought crossed my mind - if I'll deny, I'll leave her alone fighting the most powerful enemy our civilization ever faced. Not at all behavior expected from man, marine, always supporting sentinel. If I'll deny and keep sitting on Citadel, I'll become same coward as politicians locked "Normandy" down two and a half years ago. If I'll deny and run away to help the clone, I'll be forced to dance while the Illusive man is playing. But if I'll agree and just follow her step behind, I'll be able to sit on two chairs - protect clone if it will be necessary while not following her, or more accurate, Cerberus' orders. So, are you ready to transform into stalker, Kaidan?

"It will be a honour for me," - visible sign of relief crossed Anderson's face. It's good I don't set old friend up - he's the only person I can trust. No matter if I like his decisions or not, they're always served to noble goals - success of the mission, safety of people. It's a tough time for him, considering rumors that human Councilor is just a pawn of other Councilors. I can swear on Bible he is not - but nowadays preparations for Reapers invasion took major part of his time and will, and Anderson simply hasn't time to contacts with press.

"Commander Alenko, step forward" - asari Councilor replied.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. SpeCTRes are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will".

"SpeCTRes bear the great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold".

"You're the second human SpeCTRe, the proof that your species can not only bear single heroes in dark years, but has enough responsibility to protect the peace every time and everywhere".

"I'm honoured, Councilor" - I nodded. When I heard this first time I was thrilled - Shepard, vulnerable and fragile woman standing before me, took all weight of galactic problems on her shoulders. Now it was a farce - only purpose of naming me "ideal and symbol" is stopping the only person who can protect galaxy.

"Now you task is investigate motives and actions of Alyson Shepard, first human SpeCTRe. Councilor Anderson will give you further details. This Council meeting is adjourned".

"Congratulations, Commander," - Anderson crossed Council chamber, waving me to follow him to his quarters. "I strived for this during more than two years".

"You fought for my becoming a SpeCTRe? But why?" - guards seemed to be busy discussing latest meeting, but it was only apparent - this guys were handpicked by Anderson and proved their usefulness against several turian extremists. And one volus, - "I has already been obeying your orders, why not choose someone more charismatic as SpeCTRe candidate?"

"Because you don't know all odds, commander," - Anderson checked anti-espionage system.

"Let me guess - clone has gone rogue, and my task is to stop her? Just like Saren and Shepard?" - I snorted, - "And what has she done - killed another SpeCTRe and bombed colony?"

Anderson kept silence, looking at me with a great suspect.

"What, she really did it? Fabulous," - what is Cerberus thinking about? Set agent up that much for nothing? Or it was planned for getting another human SpeCTRe and was discussed with Anderson? I felt sick.

"Not a colony," - Anderson turned one his omni-tool, searching for something, - "A trade centre. Do you know Tela Vasir?"

"Asari, I assume?" - I remembered all possibilities. Representative of that race currently in clone's team was called Samara, - "What's wrong with her?"

"Council sent her to investigate Cerberus. She found some clues on Illium, then reported that she has something important about Project Minerva and then there was a distress call. Liara T'Soni tracked her down, contacted clone and they exploded building where Vasir contacted with agent. Possibly it was agent of Shadow broker and Vasir bought data about "Minerva" there. After this, T'Soni, clone and human biotic called Jack chased asari on a car and caused several serious traffic incidents. And then they landed on asari hotel, killed more people, killed Vasir and took her data. It's still unclear where they gone after - T'Soni disappeared, leaving her office. Normandy SR2 is out of range of surveillance buoys".

That's weird. What could asari SpeCTRe find that Cerberus decided to risk reputation of one of the most loved across the galaxy agents? - "Don't think I don't trust you, Councilor..."

"I understand, commander, this action are unbelievable. But here is surveillance cameras readings from Illium. Take a look when you'll get spare time. But now your primary concern is a crew. I'll check which frigate I can get today, but now you should care about yourself first. Go to have some sleep, Alenko," - Anderson opened his terminal with dismissive look, but I wasn't going to give up so easy. "What do you mean - today? Is it any reason to leave Citadel immediately?"

"Yes, Council give me location of places mentioned in last report of Vasir. It's look like Cerberus' bases. If that data is so important..." - his terminal glittered red three times. Councilor's face stiffened, he opened galactic map - in its corner was a little emblem of frigate, - "It's Normandy SR2. She's close to buoy, so I can open comm channel. Would you like to talk to clone?"

"Of course I would," - I replied, looking at the small symbol approaching to Perseus Veil.

**She said.**

I slowly rose, grabbed my makeup and went back to the bathroom. Mascara - it's better not to cry when it will result in your face covered with black stains, it always was some kind of key which held emotions locked - and long white eyelashes as well. Lipstick - my armour, my sign, my way to not lost personality. Father told once I was saved when freezing on deserted island because of my bright red wind-cheater - and now, every time I want lay my hands and surrender I wear it, and my red flag leads me to battle again. I checked myself one more time - now I was ready to any battle, even if...

"Commander, Councilor Anderson wishes to talk with you," - speaking of devil. Joker sounded pretty strange now, if it weren't Joker I would decide person is confused, - "Day gets better and better, huh?"

"Patch him through, Joker," - I replied, activating terminal once more.

Instantly I understood why Joker's voice was not usual - this monster probably prepared to record my reaction. He'll never had such chance. "Councilor. Commander. What can I do for you?" - I tried my best to mimic Miranda's icy tone.

Both Anderson and Alenko watched my artificial limb for a while. I couldn't feel any of them, and then my former CO started: "Looking bad, Shepard. How do you holding up?"

I rolled my eyes. Why everyone going to pour ton of shit asks about health first? Anderson definitely aware what I wholeheartedly hate this kind of stealing my time. "What's ETA to Perseus Gate, EDI?"

"Fifteen minutes. Qwib Qwib will be there at twenty minutes," - blue orb replied, causing another set of startled looks.

"Closer to business, Councilor," - another mimic of Miranda, shifting weight to one leg, setting hand on thigh, arching eyebrow. Why are they call me?

Anderson shook his head wearily: "Council has questions, Shepard. Why do you activated Omega 4 relay? Why are you heading to Perseus Veil? What have you done on Pragia?" - Alenko definitely heard about Pragia at first time but decided to keep silence, - "What are you planning to do with data about "Long Road" project? Why did you chased and killed SpeCTRe and why Cerberus bombed building?"

"Ahh. This isn't call "Thank you, Shepard, for saving our collective asses while all we have done is calling you a traitor". Or "how do you feeling after showing finger to Illusive Man and now lacking any support?" - I looked at Alenko, catching my breath, cold look back expressed nothing, - "Or maybe I deserve any appreciation for protecting colonies which on some reason were equipped with shield not recommended to such level of radiation? Or targeted by batarians, geth, whoever else? Keep dreaming, Shepard."

Not any changing in face - with similar success I may persuade stone wall.

"So if you want answers - you're welcome. On Pragia I helped my friend to deal with her past - brutal experiments held by Cerberus. It ended in massive explosion, because if anyone would use data from there in future experiments on biotics, I'll kill that person with own hands. Bare hands. Activation of Omega-4 relay was a desperate step after Freedom's Progress, after Horizon, after abduction of my own crew. You know, I'm stupid weak woman who can't just sit and wait while same bastards, which already killed me once, wiping out colonies. So I risked my life and lives of every single person I can trust to stop Collectors. Thanks for Horizon, by the way - it dramatically limited number of people I can trust my own life - you've known what's going to happen, right, Anderson?" - the last outburst clearly targeted Kaidan, but he stayed perfectly still. Not shocked, nod frozen - just still and a bit bored. Is that the person I loved? Who swore if something will happen to me - no, he never ended this sentence. Oh, how naive I was - I thought that love, that willingness to sacrifice myself to save him, that readiness to follow beloved one to hell was mutual. And what about now, after I died and he did nothing to fight Reapers, protect the ideals we - maybe I fooled myself in this "we" - followed? Was he ever close to me or he just wanted to be close to Alliance poster girl, first human SpeCTRe and another bunch of meaningless words? How many times I asked myself about it, recalling Horizon, recalling that message where he just thrown all responsibility on my shoulders, in fact, stated that he doesn't want to have something in common with forgotten by everyone, forced to work with enemy woman but maybe will consider this option if I'll become fucking icon again?

Anderson spoke, forced by my long silence: "And what would you suggest? Continue to wait until next colony would disappear?" - commander's brows furrowed for a moment, then relaxed again. How? It's your life we are talking about. It's you who would be processed... - although you still don't know about this. Let's correct the situation: "No, Councilor, I'd suggest to warn me, at first. You know, when I came to you begging to take me away from terrorists. And warn commander," - no reaction at all! Maybe he thinks I'm talking about another commander? - "colonists and fleet. Build a shelter and calibrate turrets properly. Because the cost of this operation was thousands of colonists processed in grey liquid. Maybe it will spectacularly beat out all politics from your head, watching how the last colonist, Cerberus agent Lilith Sunnyside, was melted into goo?"

Anderson froze during my definitely more emotional towards to end speech, then close eyes, lowered shoulders: "Can we be sure that this attacks won't repeat anymore?"

I finally found spot that make them believe me. "Yes, you can. Collectors' base was destroyed - this was primary objective to pass Omega..."

"And what about those attacks which were caused by Cerberus?" - Alenko interrupted.

Here we go again. I can't blame him - after all, Cerberus deserves to be considered as empire of evil. The problem was that question wasn't about Cerberus - it was about me. Really, how dare I was to work with organisation which kidnapped colonies and claim that I fight for stopping attacks? How many times should I play as a broken record to explain what our primary goal is to unite forces to stop Reapers to everyone who preferred to hide behind great politics balance, not starting war, evil Cerberus?

"Cerberus didn't attack colonies - it's hard..."

"Really, Shepard? Or maybe you don't want to hear this? Or your friends-terrorists..."

"They're not..."

"Accepting ship and funding doesn't mean you're friend of someone? Hamster in cage thinks the same" - I finally decided to listen until the end of sentence and it didn't any good.

"Hamster, huh?" - great, poor hamster stopping Reapers' fleet. Finally, for why I'm persuading this two pigheads? Need in another act of masochism and calling a traitor, Alyson? It's obvious neither Council nor Alliance is going to help until Harbinger will land right onto Citadel tower, and after they'll clearly do everything to save own fat bureaucratic asses, so now you can do more useful matters - say, prepare to meet quarians, - "And you're Alliance's favourite pony - delicious oats and blinders included!" - his face still not changed, but if gaze could set on fire, I'd be an ash for now.

"Shepard, it's not the time for arguments. Rest of the Council are pissed off because you killed SpeCTRe..." - Anderson decided to interrupt magnificent view of two flaring biotics.

"What?" - older man never had a chance to end phrase, - "Do you paying attention? I'm trying to tell you what I finally have data about Reapers, and all you can do is blaming me into death of Shadow Broker's agent? That's enough! I'll send you all information I have - don't expect me to do something else. Shepard's out."

I closed terminal so fiercely that he blinked ad now displayed only exclamation mark. Brilliant - brand new system which reliability was sworn by Tali. In fact, most of tech starts at least glitching at my presence. Back on the old Normandy...

"To hell the old Normandy!" - I shouted out loud.

Really, to hell old Normandy. It was you who warned Kasumi about sinking her life into Grey Box, and now it's you who cling to the memories of love probably never existed.

**He said.**

Have time to sleep, huh? You know, becoming a SpeCTRe isn't that I occasionally do to relax. Two hours checking possible candidates I still haven't found any experienced soldier I can get access to during the day. It's looked like Citadel wasn't popular place to spend shore leave with special forces. Two candidates I picked weren't brilliant idea as well - neither of them have real combat experience, but getting into fair combat wasn't my intention.

Now it was 0600 and I might try to call them. Girl or boy first? Let's start with boy - he isn't that type of person which wakes up early, so it may take more time to him to understand what's going on.

Request for a video feed was accepted immediately, and I saw thin figure of Steven O'Bryan. When he sat, people haven't got idea how tall he was - nearly 6,5 feet high. To such tall and such not muscular person Steven was surprisingly powerful, what helped a lot when high technologies actually meant "take that equipment and bring X storey higher, what repeatedly happened when we developed decrypting algorithms for Cerberus data. Surprisingly to representative of techs, O'Bryan was always perfectly shaved but doesn't deny from "tech sweater for work" - in his case it was dark grey. My own was supposed to be greenish-brown, and Garrus has (yes, turians are not exception. I suppose that even Tali has a special envi-suit of indefinite colour) blue exemplar with stripes of steel colour. Now Steven was pulled out from RTFMing, his long wavy blonde hair binded in ponytail and big grey eyes extremely sleepy.

"Don't tell me you coded all night long, Steven," - I started, looking at five... no, six cups on his table. There were also several data pads, some details of unclear origin - I suggest Steven made them himself, and a piece of pizza.

"No, Kaidan, I didn't coded. I debugged. It's all Magnus Ulrichsson and his kind manner to write everything on assembler. Oldschool, what can I say. Anyway, what do you need?"

"Want to get job where you would be independent from Alliance and do things the way you will choose?" - I teased fellow.

"Yes, of course. But it sounds like a spam. Wait, is that you who suggests me this job? Does it involve a lot of shooting?" - Steven pressed his long fingers against each other, - "What exactly it's about?"

I decided to put cards on table: "You see, Steven, I'm a SpeCTRe now. Do you remember that data about Cerberus' projects we decrypted? It's a next step. We need to investigate bases, and I won't cope with security without you".

Steven whistled, then massaged the temples, then drummed fingers on the table. "Sounds interesting. But first. Who pays, Council?".

Reasonable question - I remembered about Shepard was forced to scan planets for minerals only at 0400 and contacted Anderson, which ensured that operation will be funded personally by him and we formally unlimited in credits - we'll get everything that can be justified in reports. I was proud about Councilor trusts me that much. "Council? No, Council never funds SpeCTRes. However, Anderson ensures that any personal request will be satisfied".

"Sounds good. Than second question - how dangerous is it?" - O'Bryan looked more satisfied, semi-smile played on his lips.

"How dangerous should be mission which includes unlimited funding and practically no reports? It's Cerberus' bases, Steven".

"Cerberus' bases - and permanent risk to be killed by Shepard... err, what's her correct naming now? Clone? Minerva?" - now O'Bryan smiled broadly. I became sure he'll accept this job. "Exactly. About name - in our discussions you can call her as you like with one condition - everyone should understand who are you talking about. When speaking to her, it's better to use "Shepard" - we already have too many problems, let's not add destruction of status quo there. So, are you in game?"

"I am," - replied Steven, stretching his arms.

"Okay then, see you at 0800 at humans' embassy. Alenko's out," I shot and turned channel off before O'Bryan had a chance to complain.

Next task will be complicated one. Therum shown that it can't be too many biotics in team - and my main task as a sentinel will be maintaining of tech armour most of the time - so I needed in another strong biotic. The problem was that top five human biotics included tattooed woman in clone's team, also known as Jack, or Subject Zero (evaluated biotic power 590), Carla Neno, which was seriously unstable (biotic power 563), Zilabamuzale Nsimbi, who peacefully lives in Uganda and not going to leave Africa in nearby future (BP 481), me and Miranda Kennedy, who is missing (BP 454 and 452 correspondingly). At least one of the list was on Citadel - Carla Neno, schizophrenic biotic, one of the first L2s. Carla's biotic system slowly degenerates and poisons her brain, so woman is forced to take meds constantly - if not, she starts to have false memories about her husband and son, killed by secret organisation which tried to abduct her for some creepy experiments. If her brain is damaged by products of self-decaying more time, she starts to think that any person nearby is an agent of named organisation whose task is kidnapping her. In the hardest case, she hears voices of her imaginary family which beg for revenge on said agent. Biotic Wing group tries to help her, but every time they stop giving her neuroleptic to check activity of brain stabilizing meds, risk of reappearing symptoms increases dramatically. How I found out all of these? Because latest outburst happened in presence of Shepard, who tried to persuade Neno take meds peacefully - and which caused the most of scars on Alyson's body. After that, Shepard was afraid to approach to any biotic, even was in fear of own abilities, so she was transferred to far colony to find peace with herself. It almost succeed, with one exception - after that shore leave Shepard got her Star of Terra.

So my hesitation about including Carla in team was rather justified - but I'm not an expert in implants, so it's always better to consult with Jamila bint Zayd. I opened terminal and find an address of Biotic Wing.

"Yes?" - rather untidy girl replied immediately. Then she recognised me, and her broad face became even wider - "Commander Alenko! You probably want to talk with Ms. Jamila bint Zayd? I'm sorry, she's sleeping at the moment. Should I ask her to call you back after she'll wake up?" - her moonlike face shined with expression "I'm talking with celebrity!". I haven't decided yet if it's scary or funny. "No, please, wake her up now, Ms.?..."

What, this smile can become even wider? Impossible! "Mineralica. Oh no, just Ksen. Anyway, it will took time to wake her up, so I'll tell her to call you back. Commander."

"I'll wait for her call. Thank you, Ksen," - I replied, smiling to blush on her face and lost channel.

Message to intendant, composed right after arriving to my apartment, was sent. Set of light armour for O'Bryan, asari commando outfit for Carla and two omni-tools "Savant" class - I knew Steve doesn't use standard issued "Bluewire", but his tool, rather expensive and rare, wasn't military adapted. Now I called back to Anderson.

Councilor wasn't alone, salarian in uniform stood near him. "SpeCTRe, this is commander Lerlon, your XO," - really, why I expected frigate be human one? My only hope is that I'll be able to pronounce name of the ship, - "Commander Lerlon, it's SpeCTRe Kaidan Alenko"

"Nice to see you, SpeCTRe" - answered salarian. He was surprisingly orangish-yellow and seemed to be shorter than normal salarian. Huge eyes were closed on half and speech was too slow and smoky- commander obviously was very tired. "Ship, Qwea Marolla, awaits in the docks. We suggest departure at 0900".

"Confirmed. I'll be ready with two people in my team - engineer Steven O'Bryan and adept Carla Neno".

Councilor massaged his eyebrows: "Are you sure you can cope with Neno's... abilities, SpeCTRe?"

"Neno is not more dangerous than any powerful biotic, sir," - both Jamila and Alyson trust her, why shouldn't I? - "Also I'll discuss her preparations with Jamila bint Zayd".

"Very well, commander. Dismissed until 0800", - he turned channel off.

At the same moment incoming call from Biotic Wing appeared. I accepted and enjoyed the view of Jamila.

Daughter of two most famous neurophysiologists from Earth, Zayd abd Al-Khaliq bin Muhammad al-Misri and Hadija bint Khaldun, Jamila was first independent human researcher whose field was biotics. Tiny woman with mysterious brown eyes, she was always fully immersed in her study and always very sad and quiet. As Alyson explained me one day, it was because her motherland suffered a lot during twenty first century. Jamila rare spoke to public, this was a function of Ingrid Magnusdottir, better known as Alyson Shepard - in fact, it was the only function of Shepard in Biotic Wing, expressive speeches - she hasn't got neither proper education nor time to lead any researches.

"Jamila, I have a sensitive question to you," - I started, surrendered under sad gaze. Scientist kept silence, - "Does Carla's mental state allow her to participate in real combat?"

Jamila tilted her head, adjusted her hijab and sank into thoughts. I decided to show her entire picture, or this consideration may took a long time: "It's necessary for mission directed by Council. And this is about Alyson".

Woman instantly decided on action: "Will Alyson be harmed?".

"No. My task is not to let this happen".

"Good. Carla still feels uneasy about that event when she seriously broke Alyson. And I feel uneasy about Shepard's resurrection. Maybe this mission will clear odds for all of us," - she opened extra panel in terminal, - "When and where should she be?"

"0800, humans' embassy. Thank you, Jamila".

"Take care about Carla, Kaidan. And about Alyson, too".


	3. Divine Birth Of Truth

**He said:**

"She's beautiful," - Carla murmured, looking at Qwea Marolla. Natural, smooth forms of ship seemed to be strangers from another galaxy - so strongly she was different from our ships. Green transparent coating, changing to shades of brown in various angles of falling rays, only added to the impression that ship was really organic, alive, breathing.

"She's the state of art," - confirmed Steven, - "It took a hell of money to get this bird, Alenko. Couldn't you choose something not so magnificent? I'm afraid of fouling this wonder with my dirty boots".

"It was the only military frigate docked in Citadel this morning," - I replied, stepping into the lock chamber, - "We're lucky she's fast enough - even the SSV Normandy has exceptional speed characteristics, and Normandy SR2 has several modifications enhancing acceleration - most ships will be turtle compared with her".

"Yeah, very lucky," - Steven replied, immersed in his thoughts. Three hours before he coded peacefully, and now he's assigned on SpeCTRe mission. I'd be nervous, too. In fact, I am nervous.

Airlock opened, not like normal one with separating folds, but like membrane shrinks, drifting apart from central fissure. Not exactly comforting door to pass. On the other side stood unknown salarian, far more green that commander Lerlon. He blinked on us, then checked something on data pad: "SpeCTRe Alenko. Mr. O'Bryan. Ms. Neno. I'm lieutenant Thobbs. Welcome aboard of Qwea Marolla".

**She said:**

I haven't decided with ground party yet. I could visit neither geth station nor Rannoch - it all required hardsuit, and only hardsuit my artificial limb, which might be removed only several hours later, could fit into was Grunt's. Presence of both Legion and Tali was obvious, but I needed in someone more emotional than Legion but less than Tali to make personal opinion. So I started to remember what each member of my crew was doing at moment:

Miranda, Thane and Kasumi were taking Oriana and her family from Cerberus - I prefer them not to have hostages. Liara found work for entire family somewhere in asari space. The task was to find a place where group of humans will be unnoticed and lead them there without drawing attention - so I gave up initial idea to send Jacob with Miranda as second person familiar with Cerberus' customs.

Grunt, Jack or Zaeed were excellent negotiators - I'd better send armed grenade then any of them.

Garrus - well, Garrus was born for such task, eye of the sniper combined with technical grasp. If I need third party which can discuss possible complications, Vakarian will be almost ideal candidate - his view of Tali as junior sister combines with acceptance of geth reasons. Plus, he didn't shoot so many geth as Wrex or exploded so many as Kaidan, my usual companions, and doesn't hate non organics so much.

Mordin, as developer of artificial hand, is urgent on procedure of its removal. What a pity - I'd rather hear his thoughts about ancient quarian culture from Rannoch.

Samara is the person I can completely trust when we protecting the innocents, but her aversion of grey situations make her completely inacceptable for this mission.

So only Garrus left. I pushed buttons on terminal to connect with its twin set near the main batteries.

"Garrus, are you busy?" - I started, surprised with lacking clicks of controls.

"Not really. That new batteries and matrices are completely amazing - they should be calibrated once per week, not three times per day. I've already started to become bored, but you'll always find some work for me, Alyson" - turian chuckled.

"Yeah, only for your entertaining. What can be better than escort our little sister to home?"

"You mean - guide little sister to homeworld? Why not. It seems to I haven't got my fair portion of headshot geth two years ago," - through comm link I've heard something like arming weapons. Knowing Garrus, I might suggest that he shows how to snipe geth right now. He was the very model of the teacher turian - strict, fair, charismatic, but doing extreme steps sometimes, - "No, Garrus, your task is watch and listen. Legion may be good guy which saved our lives sometimes, but you can't be too careful. You're tech and sniper simultaneously, so if anything will be suspicious..."

"Grab Tali, admiral and rest of organics, shoot all non-organics, inform "Normandy" and run away. I get it. No need to worry about", - really, no need to worry. Sometimes I feel like mom of big and noisy family.

"See you in cargo hold in fifteen minutes. Shepard's out".

**He said:**

Our cabins on "Qwea Marolla" were separated - surprisingly to military ship, hull consisted of small cages which could be tightened during the attack. My cell was near the CIC, Neno's - on main living deck and O'Bryan found himself near the main batteries. The first destination was one of the Cerberus' bases, and I wasn't sure if I should take Neno with me - maybe some time is required to her to become full-functioning part of the team. It's always hard to biotic, especially for L2 - any new noise, scent or flash of light can cause severe migraine. It'd be better to check her condition.

I went downstairs to living deck and instantly saw lithe redhead female hiding at the smooth curve of the ship. She glanced worriedly at any person approached to her. No, not that fast - Jamila definitely gave her meds before departure, but knowing how awfully Carla damaged Alyson, powerful biotic for herself, I became very nervous about the salarians.

"Is everything okay down here?" - I inquired, preparing my biotic barrier. Carla looked at me with some concern, then decided on respond: "No, not okay. Don't you see? They're watching."

It was bad. First they watching, then they give orders: "Who are they? Your son and husband?"

Carla looked on me as if I were an idiot: "I've never had either husband or son! They're... they're different. Alyson knows them. You know them, too, but not so good. Not so good!" - she shouted aloud, worried grey eyes met mine, I hugged unstable biotic and she started sobbing: "She knows better. How can she know better? How... why..." - woman only sobbed now, not saying a word. I started to understand why nobody used the most powerful biotic among humans in combat before. Slowly she rose her gaze, and pure, relaxed grey eyes stared at me: "What... What's happened here?"

"May I check your meds display, Carla?" - I suggested in my best peaceful tone.

"Oh no. I damaged someone again?" - I have to admit, worried but not mad Carla was beautiful. Not as beautiful as laughing Alyson, however. "No, Carla, you've just became very sad," - I replied, haven't got any intention to add possible paranoia to her misfortunes, - "I'm familiar with meds, and don't worry, I'll only look".

Carla became completely shy, but nodded and activated her omni-tool. I quickly went through biotic parameters and level of meds in blood and brain - nothing unusual. Not at all precisely - such mix of neuroleptics may cause instant brain blackout of any normal person, but Carla lived with it for eighteen years. So either it was a natural reaction on a change of background which would dissipate in a few hours or Neno's anamnesis got one more point.

**She said:**

Little research ship of quarians docked to Normandy - people haven't believe in success of this mission so sent the smallest ship Flotilla possesses. Not that I wasn't surprised for myself when Legion told geth aren't using resources of Rannoch, just nearby asteroids, so it was a chance to kill entire problem with one shot. However, some quarians still blame geth for all misfortunes, and geth... well, if what they say about Morning War and present intentions is right, I'm completely on their side. Another problem what geth underestimate the power of Reapers and keep being isolationists in hope that when Reapers will come, they'll have enough power to stop them. Such thoughts, as I assume, occurred to Council and the Illusive man. Hell, every group in the galaxy seems to be stuck with own problems, completely ignoring bigger threat. I've spent enough time making peace, that's will be over now - I'll concentrate my efforts on those who can really help, while others are free to do whatever they want. And my first possible allies are AI and giant fleet of ancient ships. Reason for optimism.

"Equalizing interior pressure with exterior atmosphere," - EDI's clear voice could be heard perfectly even through lock. Tali fidgeted right side of me, Legion was moving his facial plates. Gladly Garrus hasn't checked his rifle. Finally door slid apart, and small team entered. I instantly recognised Zaal'Koris and Kal'Reegar, but third member of group, quarian in the black envi-suit, still was a dark horse.

"Welcome abroad of the Normandy," - I greeted, surprised with Tali's reaction. Young woman definitely was familiar with all of the newcomers and on some invisible reason became really excited.

"Glad to see you again, captain Shepard. It's nearly all of soldiers I could persuade on discussing peace with geth - Kal'Reegar vas Lanya nar Castor and Dero'Reegar vas Moreh nar Castor," - both marines seemed to watch Legion and haven't paid attention to rest of us. Tali fidgeted more, and suddenly I realised the reason of her actions. Guys can be such a jerks.

"Admiral, this is Legion, independent mobile geth platform who suggested the negotiation. And you possibly remember Garrus Vakarian who was in my crew on Alarai. Let's proceed to the debriefing room," - I waved towards to elevator, which luckily was big enough to make it in one turn, in spite of my decision to show to quarians people they will work with. Dero' and Kal'Reegars were watching Legion, which was moving his plates and clinging to Tali, which transferred her weight periodically from one leg to another and moved slightly to Garrus, who was pressed into the Zaal'Koris which studied my arm. I smelt an awkward situation.

"It's untypical to see human with such parts. My condolences, Shepard, I know what it's like - wear such piece of a metal. Why don't you try cybernetics? It has vast usage among my people - mostly immune modifiers, but even they frequently has another functions. Such artificial limbs are very uncomfortable in combat," - admiral was first who broke the silence.

"Actually it isn't supposed to be permanent - mechanical parts are just cover for tissue regeneration. I'm already stuffed with cybernetics from top to toe," - I've already hesitated if I enjoyed such breaking of silence when elevator stopped and opened doors. I guided the guests to C-Sec past the former workstation of secretary. Poor psychologist now received mental help for herself, - "Did I understand right that you guys are brothers?"

"Cousins," - answered Kal, - "And Tali is the granddaughter of the aunt of the wife of cousin of wife of our second cousin".

Yeah, quarians are just one big family, I got it.

"You humans have very expressive faces," - chuckled Dero'Reegar, - "Quarians prefer to know all degrees of relation before assignment on the another ship. Clan member often share ideology and naturally keep themselves together, so this can lead to repeatedly mixing the same blood without even realising that".

Sound of his voice was rather low, and even if my nose wasn't enjoying the scent of envi suit, I must confess it was rather attractive. Kal'Reegar must be in uncomfortable position with such relatives.

"Not to mention every little cousin in radius of hearing tends to start running after you?" - poor Tali's helmet turned red, as for me. C'mon, guys, change the topic, -" Oh, look at this! Do you think this little girl shoots real nuclear blast?". Keep your hands out of my Cain, you tech freak!

"Unlikely, Kal. This cycloid bulges must be for radial component of mass effect field, but they're huge - bigger than any I've seen before. Such massive radial component makes this launcher just a very effective shotgun, so radiationless - you don't really want emitting particles after shot be near you?". Great Universe, here we go again. Not so many time before I wondered if it would be Miranda who toss Garrus over the room or Garrus who will snipe Miranda first when they were discussing same topics. Turian's facial expression was impressive when he found out he will be the one dancing in the mess hall.

"Actually it shoots old-fashioned bullets, but force of explosion approaches to nuclear blast. I've heard Shepard used it only once - against the Thresher Maw".

"You killed the Thresher Maw not using the vehicle?" - Zaal'Koris glanced at my hand once more. I've already started to feel nervous about this glances.

"Yes. I'll do everything for my crew, no matter how possible it is. You should've known it before trial, Admiral" - I opened the door of debriefing room.

"No, no, Shepard, I'm glad I had a chance to talk to person who shares my opinion concerning Geth," - Tali glanced disapprovingly but told nothing, - "So Geth decided to give Rannoch back to us. What do they want for it?"

"We are looking to answers. Answers on questions about Morning War. Questions about our place. Our purpose. We can't solve the problem of our evolution without boundary conditions".

Participants slowly took the places on armchairs standing by the new table. I and Miranda tried best to turn this place to better, keeping in mind its initial purpose - debriefings. We hadn't led any really long discussion - say, for three hours, - here, but the table wasn't lowering now and every seat was equipped with miniature console - not every person on a ship was a sniper able to see small details on common screen. Armchairs were constructed considering individual preferences of every member of crew - to be honest, it was ten armchairs for squad members, several extra ones in corner, two enormous mutants looking like a throne and capable to hold very big krogan and very heavy geth, and one box. Well, since I sleep on a Claymore, I can understand Jack's wishes.

"I can't speak for all my people. You will ask questions, I will contact with another admirals. But I just want you to know - this conflict was a mistake. It was the fault of my people..."

"No, it wasn't! We defended ourselves, we were aware of dangers of AI!" - Tali jumped out of her seat, pointing at Admiral, - "When you erasing the data from your omni-tool, you shouldn't feel sorry. When you're erasing the dangerous data, a virus, you should be proud of this actions!"

"But when you try to destroy entire sapient species, you're committing genocide," - Kal'Reegar interrupted the young woman, - "Rush actions is not always the right ones. We should study the Geth, try to understand what..."

"Study our own programs? When you do this, it means your code is lame. And lame code should be destroyed".

"It's our children we're talking about. No matter if we love the way Geth going on or not, we are responsible for them. And you'll never shoot at child - you should do everything possible to make peace in family, except violence".

I stood up: "And it's a reason we're crossing Perseus Veil and heading to main station to build the consensus". As a prove to my words, room glowed dimly, indicating the crossing of relay. On a Normandy, this procedure was silent - on an older ships with not so sophisticated dampeners successfully used regular passing of relays as wakeup call for next shift.

Tali's pointing hand dropped. "Keelah. We're in the region controlled by machines, and any mistake in their calculations could lead to morality reversal and our instant extermination. Let alone the possibility Reapers could rewrite heretics back again".

"We understand the anxiety of Creator Tali'Zorah, but this risk is evaluated as mutual. This crew and Shepard commander especially has proven the effectiveness in combat, so in case of disagreement Zero Server will be in not less danger than crew".

"Zero server?" - Dero'Reegar looked surprised, - "Are the Geth servers aren't equal - providing own small part of computing and maintaining permanent connection with others?"

"Zero server is the central processing and keeping the information unit among the Geth. We have three levels of backups and local administration - second servers, which direct the action of local mobile platforms and keep the backups for several hours, first servers which provide tactical and not long-term strategic planning and have backups for several days, and zero server with mirrors which is the centre of strategic planning and backup of all information Geth could collect".

"Keelah," - Tali froze, - it's the keeper of memory of all our ancestors".

**Engineering deck, lower level:**

"May I talk with you?" - Samara approached cautiously, biotics prepared to keep her from falling on lattice floor.

"What do you need, blue grandma?" - Jack replied, distracted from watching the opposite wall. Young woman still can't understand why boss lady needs in so many biotics, but while she's fed, safe and has regular missions to kill someone, young woman wouldn't mind, - "Talk to Cerberus cheerleader instead. Or Shepard. I don't need another pussy to tell me what to do".

"Actually I came to talk about your training. I think I have something you can use," - Samara sat on the floor in her usual meditating pose, not paying attention to offensive tone of opposing side.

"I? Can Use? Something from you? Screw that, you're weaker and I'm stronger. Teach that bitch instead, and maybe our little chat after everything will be other will be a little longer, for my pleasure. Your uniforms are the fucking good start."

"You may be stronger than me, but not as strong as ideal you. Your emotions are the reason why you'll lose the fight against Shepard even if she is twice weaker than you".

Jack was going to shout that she will wipe the floor with Shepard but shut own mouth. Knowing boss' temper it may end in actual fight, and Shepard was famous for ability to beat the impossible odds. "Maybe I'll listen to you - but hell, don't start entire "keep your emotions under control" thing. So?"

"It is about controlling emotions, but isn't about suppressing emotions. Have you looked at Shepard in combat?"

Jack shook head in denial. Battle when you have time to stare at another female during the fight it's crappy battle, for her opinion.

"She uses own fears, hate, love - not they use her, but she fuels her biotics power with it. I heard you were on Horizon so can understand what I'm talking about. No dissipating the energy, no useless but spectacular gestures, no worthless flaring - but when she strikes, she puts all her passion in it. You're very similar in this aspect, and you only need to know how to lead your emotions in useful directions, while Miranda needs to understand how to not suppress them. It seems to I already know how to teach both of you - invite Shepard and make a sparring. Are you in?"

Tossing Cerberus bitch to the wall and become granted for this? You must be kidding. "Of course I am. When to start?"

"To equalize chances I suggest to start immediately."

**Quarians' research ship, on the way to Zero Server:**

All four quarians seemed depressed - Kal'Reegar was rocking back and forth, Zaal'Koris buried helmet into hands, whispering something barely audible, Dero'Reegar who was currently piloting slowly drummed on control panel, Tali'Zorah was glancing on Legion, brothers, Garrus and again on Legion. Legion transmitted requests for access to acting Zero Server. Garrus felt that agreeing on this mission was a decision which will likely bite him in ass - all the setting needed in only one match to explode. Shepard definitely fits better for such missions, he thought, I swear she can talk Reapers to situation they will cry and go charity.

And then little ship left the shadow of Rannoch and shown planet, with its corundum dust shining in atmosphere, surrounded with myriads of Geth station with semi-transparent sun batteries, moths flying to fire. It didn't look like Flotilla, where ships were seriously worn and didn't match to each other - all of Geth ships looked the same, at least at first view, when dark silhouettes of dropships are unnoticed. All this stations constantly moved antennas and photo elements, and most actively - at the border of view, where tiny insects trembled with anticipation for something bigger. Finally, huge black wings appeared, carrying massive structure, drifting lazily, nearly touching the atmosphere. Black concentric parts were decorated with antennas, dropping the reflections on polished metal of wiring system. Heart of the system looked like the centre of the flower.

"I can't believe in this. So long time we thought that all the memory about our people is lost forever, and now we know Geth kept it. And this station - it's so beautiful" - Tali found another object to stare at. Quarians were always fascinated with flowers - things that were extremely rare back on Rannoch, natural creation envi-suit beings are never able to enjoy fully - how they can feel the scent, the silk of petals?

"Don't fool yourself," - Dero'Reegar tilted his body to see docking sequences, - "Why Geth may need in all of this sentiments? I bet they kept only useful data".

"Incorrect. Psychological profile of Creators explains many moments in paradigms of high-level processes organisation in Geth. They'reused for statistical part boundary conditions based onto".

"They inherited many things from us. They grew older. To live parents' house, only one stage of growing up left".

"Beautiful words, Admiral, but children normally not forcing parents out of home while growing up".

"No matter. It was many mutual mistakes... our mistakes. But now we shouldn't live past, it's time to move on. I'm here to finish the war that started 300 years ago."

Dero'Reegar made an indefinite sound but said nothing. Garrus turned his minds back to the time when Geth supposed to be their main enemy. This creatures are butchers in battle, bomb site on Virmire have proven it - turian still wondered how Shepard and Wrex managed to tear apart Juggernaut, Prime, Destroyer and at least couple of snipers in less than a minute. He still can't understand how they all, he, Miranda and Alyson shut down Colossus on Haestrom. This pieces of metal don't afraid of heat, cold, lack of atmosphere, toxins and many other things may kill normal soldier very fast. Let's face it - it's dangerous to share the galaxy with such beings. From this point of view quarians were victims during Morning War - they never had a chance against sapient machines, their population was decimated, Council turned his back on them. What if this happened to turians - would he still say that people got that they deserved?

That's why Alyson suits better to this mission, thought sniper. She deals with grey situations far better.

They dived under the petals to find small docking bay without any signs of pressure equalizer. Two mobile platforms, not looking at geth Garrus usually saw - geth trooper with wheels instead of feet and impressive asset of hands definitely wouldn't left unnoticed - waited inside. There weren't any source of light, so quarians turned opacity on helmets off while platforms provided dim light from their head lamps. It was the first time Garrus could see Tali's face so he couldn't help but stare until warning look of big purple eyes made him concentrate on his way.

Station hasn't got rooms - it was one big space filled with data servers and wires from here to there columns happened, situated obviously on purpose to provide rigidity. It looked like ancient library, and platforms marked on a map Legion activated on his omni-tool seemed to be keepers of quietness and order. From time to time technical consoles were busy with geth, which exchanged memory cores, data holders, checked current, voltage and temperature - but they needed in another one - central console, general output.

"What's central console look like exactly?" - Garrus inquired. He imagined some kind of hologram representing quarian woman in traditional long dress, - "Some kind of VI?"

"Unlikely. Geth don't care about aesthetic functionality. So voice synthesizer".

"This," - Legion pointed forward.

"What - this? There's nothing," - Tali finally was distracted from the scenery.

"This. Output cable. It mounts to output cable of some VI and transmits data directly to visor".

"So actually only one person can talk to Geth?" - young woman sounded disappointed, - "What will the rest of team do?"

"I suggest to move to surface and get some data Shepard asked," - Garrus turned to Legion, - "Is there any mine we can use to set sensors?"

""Deepest mine existing to event Creators call "Morning war" is in area where reparation work are still unfinished. We have no data concerning its condition".

"Reparations still unfinished? Impossible! It can't took three hundreds of years to fix it!".

"I'll explain you what's the problem on our way to surface," - Kal'Reegar volunteered, - "As I assume, Admiral, you'll be the one who will talk to Geth?"

"I will. Help me with cable," - Zaal'Koris replied, immersed in thoughts. Tali hurried to do this. "I stay, too. Someone needed to pilot the shuttle," - older Reegar made himself heard.

"Dero? Don't you want to visit our homeworld?"

"I can't understand why everyone is so obsessed with this piece of a rock. It's definitely not the best place to live. If we were clever, we'd settle at another planet long ago."

Tali stiffen her lips but concentrated on work. "Ready. You may start initializing".

Several lines appeared on the glass of old man's - now it was visible that Admiral was rather old, at least by Garrus' estimation of his skin colour - helmet. He surprisingly fast typed response - Zaal'Koris was never the best soldier among quarians, but he was remarkable engineer. Next lines made him slow down, on the next portion he stopped and closed eyes.

"We should go," - whispered Kal'Reegar, mostly to call party out. Reegars, Tali, Legion and Garrus proceeded in silence, but after several meters turians looked back to check old quarian. Admiral stood, his hands still, and silently cried.

**He said:**

O'Bryan wasn't found neither in his section nor in mess hall, engines or batteries. Pinging his omni-tool hasn't given any results, but I practically don't hope on it. I already directed my steps at CIC to order Steven appear through comm link, but suddenly faced him sitting on stairs with unreadable facial expression.

"What's the look, O'Bryan? Stole one of Neno's pills?"

"No. But it's good idea," - he stood and stopped to bite own tress, - "Do you know what's complicated when working in crew?" - engineer looked at me suspiciously, - "Oh, you do know. That big blue eyes. That sad look. One glance - and you're lost, my friend".

Excellent. He never mentioned relationship between me and Alyson before. What changed now? "And why do you talking to me about that look?"

"And to whom else should I talk? I wish you saw how she looked at me today. I so wanted to comfort her, but you succeed instead of me".

Great, now I have two psychically instable crew members. "Steven, are you aware she's dead?"

According to his reaction, obviously not. He looked at me in a way like it was I who was insane. "Who, Carla? When? How?"

"Ah, you're talking about Carla. Nevermind".

"Stop, and who are you talking about. No - don't reply, I already know. Our romantic hero first human SpeCTRe defender of the puppies Alyson Shepard?"

"Nevermind!"

"Speaking about Shepard, we are supposed to persuade her to visit Citadel and talk to Anderson? A little not that thing that SpeCTRes usually do. And don't tell me that Cerberus facility we are going to now has any relation to this".

Sometimes I think Joker wasn't that bad. On the other hand, it was I who stalked Shepard with questions about missions back on the first Normandy - all in all, it's unfair to keep crew into darkness.

"Okay, I'll try to explain", - Steven nodded repeatedly with enthusiasm, - "That woman, clone, is not Shepard. It's most likely artificial creature made by Cerberus. How and why - it's a big question which we're going to investigate".

"I remember the big package of encrypted data about Cerberus and their bases which researched something like cloning. Remember very well - I bought asarian server on reward from help in decrypting, but it's still not complete".

"Yeah, that was the data I and team looted from Cerberus ship. Cerberus wasn't very glad about sharing it with Alliance. All major tech worked on this project - Arnold, Ulrichsson, Green. I think you also counts as major expert," - guy smiled, - "We need that data to prove that clone is not Shepard... just to be safe. She may not know what Illusive Man uses her, think that her decisions are independent - but TIM isn't that type who can be fooled easily. Or understood easily. He may play with people's fears about Reapers to gather forces under her colours - under his own colours. That's why all preparations to invasion are strictly classified. People will follow Cerberus' puppet while she's beloved hero who saves colonies - and speaking honestly, this works for us, - but everything will be safer if when hero will start to sacrifice aliens or claim human dominance we will be able to prove that she is not a hero at all".

"Understood, commander".

**In the middle of somewhere:**

Rannoch. Birthplace of both geth and quarian civilization. In fact, every sapient life needs an odds to start - without fighting for survival wild nature evolves lazily, staying on the level of primitive protista. If so, Rannoch was an ideal place for birth of new race, with Tuchanka as close second.

Unlikely Palaven, homeworld of close to quarians turians, Rannoch is rich with metal. Small heavy planet situated close to star, red giant, absolutely flat and open to all winds. Gravitation force don't let atmosphere to leave, but constant hard emission from sun causes permanent hurricanes. Unlikely Earth, where must common elements are iron, aluminum, oxygen and silicon, Rannoch consist of silver, aluminum, chrome and manganese. Percentage of oxygen is rather low, but since main metals are rarely found in their oxidized form, nearly all of it is in atmosphere, while planet core is pure metals covered with thin film of oxides. But the same compounds are the curse of planet surface - corundum dust, moving high speed with the winds, erodes all weak structures in a moment - that was the reason insects never was able to have wings and stayed to be pathetic creatures hiding in the tiny layer of soil. Trees were never able to grow high and all the specimen are short but steady - as all animals, as quarians, too. In condition of dominating toxic heavy metal, it took very many time for life to find out how to survive, and even after that bacteria and viruses were poorly represented. Species whose way didn't include permanent lurking in the ground cared to develop proper natural defense - thick skin, minimal number of pores and other openings, transparent not moving eyelids.

Quarians continued natural evolution with customs - clothing covering almost all body, constantly checking equipment for possible malfunctions, - and scientific progress. One of the most popular inventions was protective bubble, shielding buildings from strong winds and all-penetrating corundum dust and later surrounding entire cities. However, strangers exiting bubble could hope only on mercy of Keelah, goddess of winds, so every friend wished him safe road, good wind sent by Keelah - Keelah se'lai. Cities were made in style which allowed the fastest reparations - hexagonal pavement, made from aluminum alloy, similar blocks for walls, usually decorated with polished silver patterns, and roof with mosaic parts of pressed polished chrome oxide. Early this walls weren't totally soundproof, so care about neighbours is inexplicable part of quarian society. Such care developed later in rather fair distribution of resources - urgent for life and central for metabolism soluble chromium salts were rather rare, as well as soil. So technical revolution which led to robotс industry became vital for society forced to survive on tiny hostile planet with environment slowly eating down any infrastructure. Vast amounts of non-oxidized aluminum and silver were found not far under the surface and became blood for newborn cybernetics and interstellar flights. People finally threw away dusty blanket of atmosphere to face alien life and soon, hardened by devastating nature of Rannoch, have proven themselves as intelligent technics with only flaw - weak immune system, since their homeworld had successful protection system. It hasn't stopped quarians for long - they created own avatars, cybernetic creatures called geth, which were especially designed for aggressive environment.

The minute after quarians stopped to fight for their lives with nature, they started to develop culture, especially music, never popular while permanent howling wind muffled any other sound. It was the time of rapid growth of arts, architecture, and programming - intelligibility won the battle with reliability, and more and more sophisticated geth and other devices appeared. Unluckily, race which not so far considered complicated odds for one person as normal when it comes to survival of entire population wasn't understanding towards to needs of newcomers, geth what started to ask questions. Unclear question of what one soul means comparing to spirit of all people and what to do when centralised, disciplined, fairly distributing society faced plenty of resources and freedom led to view on geth as a tool to show status. Quarians paid for that very soon.

Garrus never was a fan of long scientific speeches, but Kal'Reegar wasn't either, so introduction in quarian history was rather brief - planetopter took them from Zero Server station to surface, and now they were above abandoned city. Tali was looking out of window, almost incapable to notice anything because of dust. Giant shadow suddenly crossed the view - remains of tower, long ago maintaining barrier above city. Losing height, planetopter approached to now polished streets, heaps of sand and dust in corners, breached roofless buildings, in their almost circular form resembling split blisters. Soon after Garrus noticed another building - pile of bubbles, standing on each other, partially shattered.

"Is that our destination?" - turian asked Reegar which currently checked map on omni-tool. Such amounts of metal scrambled the systems, and it was clear what inside the mine they have to count only on old maps and own sight, being aware that after the war mine can be utterly damaged.

"It is," - answered quarian, looking out. Then his concern moved to Tali - young woman seemed to be completely depressed. "Are you okay, Tali'Zorah?"

"I'm... It's... This place is a huge grave of my people. And now we should invade this grave for possibility of saving lives, and I don't know what to think. Another civilization from planet which born all of these disastrous Reapers, and our ancestors... doesn't it look like people created Reapers are our ancestors?" - following the shocked gaze of every person in shuttle, Tali corrected herself: "Not in a biological sense, but in spiritual. That folk created AI which is trying to destroy galaxy, and we..." - woman looked at Legion and suddenly stopped. "Well, we... created dangerous things... beings..."

"Geth do not plan to attack organics unless organics will invade our future," - Legion flopped his plating.

"Well, what if Reapers will re-purpose you again? You haven't got any morality, just mathematics, so change from friends to foes may be sudden and very dramatic".

"Estimated influence of advanced biochemical reactions to steadiness against Reapers equals... 0.70 percent. Organic creatures commonly incline own emotional response to fit present situation. Saren SpeCTRe calculated that most effective response to Reapers invasion is joining them. Shepard Commander calculated that resistance will have any chances and persuaded Saren SpeCTRe to terminate own process. We have achieved consensus that this was an example of organic reprogramming."

Shuttle landed, rising the cloud of dust. Reegar decided to not open the door until the dust will accumulate.

"But organics are unique, and our feeling of word will be checked with background, past experience, feelings and wishes. Organics may choose if obey the orders or not. Reprogrammed Geth will act all as one".

"Incorrect. Common platforms actually will do the same, but platforms based on quantum computers, such as servers, will process information and building unique decisions. Example from organic life: when some source emits heavy propaganda, majority will accept it without asking questions, but several specimen will resist".

"I... I should think about it"

Reegar finally ordered to leave shuttle, and group proceed under dim light - particles of dust in atmosphere screened the solar radiation. Garrus' expectations were wrong - wind wasn't howling, they were too close to remains of wall which once was the basement of bubble. Now turian could see that spheres surface part of mine consisted of were covered with inscriptions - several words were undetectable, but old, red ones which obviously written with stencil, told something about limitation of number of children to improve the distribution of resources, some of them cheered the increased production; but the graffiti-like patterns told about limitation of bureaucracy and appetites of "apex" of society.

"I can't understand. Rannoch is exemplarily rich with natural resources, why the problems with distribution appeared?" - Garrus inquired, helping Kal and Legion to clear the way through debris.

"Not distribution of heavy industry products. It's about light and food industry. See?" - Tali pointed on badly injured statue representing woman in traditional clothes and working gloves and man in overalls, rising his omni-tool, - "Most of population was busy in machinery, but government set low prices on it. Still, this products, as well as raw aluminum, were first numbers in export. Food and clothes were extremely expensive, there were enormous farms which produced low-quality products what usually decayed on storehouses," - door was finally opened and they entered surprisingly spacious room. Floor tingled and crunched under their feet, making the disturbing feeling that moment after aluminum alloy plates will break into pieces and team will fall into deepest mine on the Rannoch. "Trading technical products for food and clothes may help, as well as putting money into agriculture instead of industry, but relationship with Council races were complicated from the beginning, and our government wanted us to be independent and be able to resist against any threat. This was a reason of Geth, of weapon technologies... of everything. Yeah, of everything".

"Sometimes our ancestors weren't so wrong, however," - Kal'Reegar reminded about own existence, - "Look at this power station - it was clearly designed to survive nuclear war, and successfully dealt with all of these corundum storms. I bet if we will clean this granny a bit, power to several elevators will be restored".

**She said:**

Smell of antiseptics. Light note of clean sheet. Flower scent of dr. Chakwas new uniform and disturbing, tracing down the spine smell of Mordin's smock. I'll finally get rid of mechanical arm - motors of this thing are really slow, I want more freedom, even in questions of own outfit. To faster adaptation of my neural system to new arm switching with minimal anesthesia was suggested - which is good when it comes to possible morphine tolerance, but very bad when we speak about pain threshold. I have no idea what it will be like and how long will it take, but Reapers wouldn't sit and wait until I'll found out how to wear armour and use biotics with artificial limb.

All preparations have been already made, and I'm lying in the small chamber of the creepy biotics check apparatus. It's interesting why Cerberus haven't bought all these equipments at first time, - we had completely nothing before Horizon, and it's damn luck that only harmed biotic was I with my fancy elastic neural system - such events would kill any other biotic from the team if they were on my place. I'm very lucky - my system isn't particularly strong (as Jack or Samara) or capable to be steady for dramatic affects (as Miranda or Kaidan) - it's just elastic - easy returning at beginning state. I'm twice lucky since one of labs which is friendly towards to Biotic Wing agreed to sell us both portable kits (gold cases - yes, they're that heavy while containing basic tuning tool and popular meds and their colour is golden) and med systems. And now I was wired top to toe in same kind as victim of brutal experiment, pumped up with morphine, lacking my AMP and waited for my doom.

Blue lights slowly lit up, mechanical system constructed especially for this procedure (no chance it will survive biotic outburst) buzzed slightly and established contact with now bare clamps on my arm. After the countdown it will cut off cybernetics of artificial limb, plug my own nerves in and pull out the wiring. I was afraid about procedure, so inhaled deeply while Mordin's voice pronounced "Five. Four. Three. Two..."

"One"

My world burned in red colour, then faded in blue when eyes adjusted to the instant shine of sun. My entire body was eyes - or one big eye stared lovingly on star. Huge bluish-white sphere warmed me up, and I wished to become closer with it - but can't. Attempts tore my body apart, and in desperation, I covered the parts of skeleton of my body with skin - and somewhere deep inside, my reason to be proud, little wonderful creature took its place, developing under the protection of caring organs which were feeding it, teaching it. Finally I longed to set it free, so made a breach in own tissues...

Sharp pain filled my body. Then the world went dark.

**In the middle of somewhere:**

With two quarians and geth, reparations went faster than Garrus expected. They've already passed seventeen levels, only ten more left. What was bad, lower sections were blocked with skeletons - Tali became very nervous, so her task was the deposition of sensors. Quarians definitely know how to built steady constructions - many monitoring systems just needed the couple of heavy punches in corpus to start working.

But it all was useless. They've found several deposits of valuable mineral so far, but nothing that may refer to sophisticated civilization. Rannoch, tiny piece of metal in space, was completely empty.

**She said:**

"Commander, you made everyone nervous. You lost consciousness at the same moment we plugged organic nerves in. I strongly not recommend repeating such experience - it took two hours to wake you up, and during that, your muscles were trembling, temperature was falling and eyes moved fast, what evidencing about severe brain damage".

I finally managed to regain feelings. All limbs were too weak to move, colourful circles were running in sight while I was rising eyelids and stopped motion when it was ready. Spicy scent of ozone filled the room - my biotics wasn't particularly glad with procedure. Trying to remember what happened to me, I found out that some parts are missing - I can't remember anything about the manipulations itself, but I recall...

"Hallucinations," - I whispered, - "It was just horrible hallucinations".

"I understand," - replied dr. Chakwas, - "Traumatic shock and opiates can both cause this condition. Keep in mind that if hallucinations will repeat, you may hurt people severely. It's better for you to try to sleep while I'm checking your implant".

Yes, wish for sleep has already overwhelmed senses - it was action of morphine. Morphine - I was aware about possible tolerance, but I never expected such terrible visions. This trick of devil isn't worth such consequences - pain, after all, is hard to cope but fair when it comes to senses. My eyelids slowly closed again, to find peace and inviting darkness this time.


End file.
